


Special surprise!

by thevamps5sos56



Series: DMMD One-shots [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, French Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Quick Fuck, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Aoba has gained some confidence since Noiz and him have been together. He decided he was going to surprise Noiz after a long stressful work week.





	Special surprise!

**Aoba's P.O.V**

I check my coil for the time and see that I have about forty-five minutes until Noiz is supposed to get home. I sigh feeling a blush rise on my face and I stand up. I walk-off towards our bedroom and I shut the door behind me. I put Ren in sleep mode about an hour ago and laid him down in the guest room on his cushion. I take a deep breath opening up the closet and I grab the box of stuff I bought the beginning of this week. Thankfully it arrived yesterday when Noiz was at work and he hadn't noticed it. I take out [the clothes and the plug.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1566693861617#5d61d9e539add71416b79dde) I blush as I hold it in my hand and I set it down on the edge of the bed. I take the lube out of the box, setting it down next to the plug and I strip out of my clothes. I throw my clothes into the hamper in the corner, putting my coil on the bed and I take a deep breath when I reach for the lube. I twist off the lid taking off the plastic cover and I put the lid back on. I pop the cap open and pour some out onto my fingers. I close it and drop it on the bed. I bring my fingers to my ass and rub one of my fingers against my hole. I moan as I slowly push a finger in and gasp as my finger is all the way in. I fuck myself with that finger for a little while longer and I bite my lip when I push another finger in. I stretch myself out around my fingers and I moan when the tips of my fingers brush against my prostate. I feel myself hardening and I wrap my free hand around my dick. I stroke myself slowly and after a few minutes, I push a third finger in. I continue stretching myself out and when I feel I'm loose enough for the plug I let go of dick and pick it up. I wipe the excess lube onto it and reach behind me. I slowly push it in moaning the entire time and gasp when it's all the way in. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down and I stand up straight. I moan when it presses against my prostate. I walk into our bathroom and wash my hands. I walk back into the bedroom and walk over to the bed. I grab the panties and pull them on. I know they have a tail on them as well as the plug, but I don't want these to get ruined. I pull the tank top on over my head and I grab the oversized sweater. I pull that on and smile when it lands right above my knees. I put my coil back on and blush, realizing that it has been thirty minutes. I pull the toy out of the box, setting it in the middle of the bed and I put the lube next to it. I put the box back in the closet and I close the door. I turn off the bedroom light and I shut the door behind me. I walk back into the living room and I sit down on the sofa. I turn on the tv to try to ignore the plug pushing against my prostate and to try to get time to go by faster. I start focusing on the tv and sigh. After a little while, I hear a key go into the lock of the front door and I smile. Noiz told me this morning that he was going to bring dinner home. Little does he know that I'm his dessert. Oh my god, did I actually just think that? I laugh at myself quietly and turn off the tv when the door starts open. I take a deep breath smelling something mouthwatering and I smile when Noiz walks into the doorway. I climb off the couch and walk over to him. I smile at him greeting him with a kiss and look up at him. "Welcome home, Noiz." 

"Hey, baby." Noiz smiles kissing my forehead and I grab the bag of food as he shuts the door behind him. He locks it and I walk over to the dining room. "I got some pasta and it came with some garlic toast." I smile remembering when Noiz told me that he used to live on pizza and pasta. Now I usually cook dinner for us but sometimes we order in or go out. Noiz wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls me to his chest. I bite my lip holding back a moan when he unknowingly pushes the plug deeper inside of me. 

"Can you get us something to drink?" I say voice shaking and Noiz looks at my face and raises his eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Liebe?" I nod my head smiling and he sighs. "Of course, what would you like?" I blush and start pulling the food out of the bag.

"Some water for me, you can get whatever you want. I need to stay hydrated." I say fluttering my eyelashes up at him and he smirks.

"Have you been having headaches?" He asks letting go of me and I shake my head. He walks over to the cupboard and grabs out two glasses. He fills both up and looks back at me. 

"I just want to make sure it stays that way." I smile at him casually biting my lip and he walks over to me. He sets the glasses onto the table and gives me another quick kiss. I blush taking out the rest of the stuff inside the bag. I sit down carefully and Noiz sits in the chair closest to me. I smile at him and I reach for a plastic fork. We open up our pasta's and we both start eating. I moan around the food in my mouth and smile at Noiz. I swallow my bite and lick my lips. "This is so good." He smirks at me and shoots me a wink. I shake my head at him blushing, ignoring my hard-on and taking another bite. I've been hard since I was getting myself ready for the plug. It's nice that the sweater hides it. If Noiz was wearing this when he had a hard-on I would definitely be able to see his cock. I'm not small but Noiz is fucking huge. I blush harder thinking about Noiz's rock hard cock and I take a deep breath. I continue eating and casually rock back on the plug inside my ass. I rock forward shutting my eyes so Noiz doesn't see my eyes roll back into my head. 

"Is it really that good?" I hear Noiz ask and I open my eyes blushing. I look over at him and he still has a smirk on his beautiful sexy face. "Or are you thinking about something?" 

"Eat your food, Brat," I say pointing my fork at him and he chuckles. We continue eating and I smile at him. "How was work? Glad you got the weekend off?" I ask and he nods swallowing his food.

"It was busy, I'm glad I finished everything I needed to. Of course, I'm glad. Means I can spend the whole weekend with you." I bite my lip smiling coyly when he brought spending the whole weekend with me. We finish our meal in a comfortable silence smiling at each other. Even though my dick is hard and there's a plug pressing against my prostate, I was able to regain my composure. After we finish cleaning up the table and throwing away our trash, I grab Noiz's hand and pull him towards the couch. He sits down and I sit in his lap facing away from him. 

"I want you to hold me," I tell him looking up into his eyes and he smiles. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I gasp when the plug is jostled inside of me and he kisses me gently. I rest my head against his chest for a few minutes and I squeeze his hand. ", I have a surprise for you, Daddy." I hear Noiz's breath hitch and I grab his hand. I pull the hem of my sweater up to my thighs and I place his hand on my skin. "Move your hand up." I gasp as he rubs my thigh and places his other hand on my other thigh. I throw my head back as his hands rub my sensitive skin and I moan when he squeezes me through my panties.

"Fuck baby, you're wearing a new pair?" I nod my head and he leans down pressing his lips against mine. We kiss passionately and soon it becomes rough kisses. Then he's sucking my tongue into his mouth. I moan at the feeling of him rubbing my wet dick through the thin fabric of the panties and I bite at his throat. He grunts and I lick his throat.

"That's not the only thing, I did." I raise my arms to suggest him to take off my hoodie and he grabs the hem of my sweater. He pulls it off over my head and throws it on the floor. I turn around so my chest is against his stomach and I lift my hips up. Noiz runs his eyes down my body and smirks when he sees the tail on my panties. "If you take these off, there's something even better under it." I bite my lip looking up at him and his hands reach for the ties on the sides of my panties. They fall off of my hips and soon they join my sweater on the floor. Noiz's hands rub all over my ass and he gasps when he feels the soft fluff of the plug sticking out of my ass. 

"Naughty boy." He moves his hands towards my face and grips my jaw with his hand. He pulls my face towards his and kisses me rough. I kiss him back as hard as I can and he slaps my ass with his free hand. I moan at the feeling of the plug being pushed deep and the stinging in my ass. I climb onto him so my legs are wrapped around his hips and I start grinding against his dress pants. I press my mouth against his throat and he starts thrusting up against me. I bite his throat when I feel his dick hardening against my ass and I push down hard against him. Noiz moans and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Daddy, I bought a toy. It's on our bed." Noiz raises an eyebrow and smirks. "It's smaller than you. I'll still be tight for you." I whisper into his ear and bite down on his neck. He moans and slaps my ass. He wraps his arms around me and stands up. I cling onto him and place my mouth back to his. We kiss passionately all the way to our room and I gasp when I'm dropped on the bed. I watch as Noiz walks towards the door and flicks on the light. He stalks over to me and starts undressing. He leaves his boxers on as he climbs on top of me and slams his lips on mine. His kiss is rough and has me whimpering under him. I try to lift my hips so I can grind against him, but he's holding me down. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk right tomorrow." I moan at my Dom's words and his hands leave my hips. I spread my legs and bite my lip as I look up at him through my eyelashes. 

"Is that a promise, Daddy?" I ask false coyly and he grunts. 

"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to fuck you until you forget your own name." I bite my lip as I look up at him and he grabs at the tail of the plug. He pushes on it and I moan. I gasp when I suddenly feel empty and realize he took the plug out of me. It's at the end of the bed and I stare into his eyes as he grabs the dildo. He smirks and places it against my hole. He pushes it against me but doesn't push it in and I bite my lip. "Your ass is mine." Noiz slaps my ass with his open hand and I moan as it stings. He grabs the lube popping it open and he pours some all over the purple dick. Noiz shuts the bottle of lube and roughly shoves the dildo into my ass. I gasp as I'm filled up and Noiz slams his lips to mine. We kiss passionately and Noiz starts thrusting the toy inside of me. I moan as it hits my prostate with every thrust and right as I'm about to cum Noiz pulls it out of me. I watch as he pulls off his boxers and pushes his dick inside of me.

"Fuck, your piercings." I moan and start rocking against him. Noiz growls and starts fucking me hard. It doesn't take long before I'm on the edge again. I feel Noiz thrusts start to stutter and I clench down on him. Noiz wraps his hands around my dick fucking me hard and my eyelids flutter. I take a deep breath, knowing I'm about to, cum and I gasp. "Noiz, I'm gonna cum." He hits my prostate dead-on and I shout as I cum all over my chest and I clench down on him tightly. He thrust a few more times before he cums inside me, making me moan. We take a minute to catch our breaths and he pulls out. We kiss passionately and we grab at each other. It only takes a few minutes before we are both hard again and Noiz kisses my neck before pushing back inside of me. I moan softly and roll my head back as we start making love instead of a rough fast fuck. This weekend is going to be amazing, and we are going to sleep awesome tonight. 


End file.
